A God School Musical
by Elandil
Summary: Well, you all know the typical gods go to goode routine, but this one has a little twist as the gods have to complete a little bet AND the task that all newbies face at this school that specializes in the arts! be prepared for a bit of Chaos as the gods get used to life in the mortal world, and a little extra challenge. Set after the giant war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I have other stories I should be updating, and an English Lit exam I should be revising for, but, to be honest, I'm just not in the mood for it at the moment, so, lucky you, you get another story that has been kicking around in my head for the last few weeks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Les Mis or Percy Jackson, all rights go to the respective authors**

* * *

It was the typical day on Olympus, Hypnos was dozing in a tree while the nymphs threw stones at him, Hebe was enjoying chasing pigeons in front of her father's temple and Ariadne was amusing herself making mortals lost in the city below. Yes, just a typical day up on the mountain of the gods, even the throne room was surrounded by a host of storm clouds.

Inside the newly revamped (again) palace, all of the Olympians (plus Hades and Hestia) were staring in shock at the assembled demigods in front of them. In contrast, their children did not seem to be impressed at all. Finally, it was a stunned Athena who broke the silence, stumbling across the words she sent across to her favourite daughter.

"A-annabeth, you c-can't be siding with that sea spawn in this matter… c-can you?"

Her questioning gaze however, was met with an icy stare as the afore mentioned girl slipped her arm through that of her boyfriend, making him grin in victory, well, until she started speaking that is.

"Sorry mother, but, for once, Percy's right. You _don't _know what it is like!"

At this, the shocked silence resumed, though it appeared as though the demigods were fighting to restrain their laughter. Unfortunately, it looked like Connor had been fighting a losing battle all of this time for, only 3 minutes later, he fell to the floor, clutching his sides and setting all of the others off. In the end, the council was faced with a whole group of hysterical teenagers and boy, were their faces red. Becoming agitated (and embarrassed) by the mockery, Zeus ordered them into silence before speaking out in a voice that even he would admit later sounded a little petulant (though, if asked, he would deny all knowledge of that concession.)

"You dare to say that we, the all powerful gods of Olympus, would not survive in a mortal school? Never in a million years have I heard of such impudence!"

"Well, then, you really need to try living with Pe… Ooph."

Thalia turned from were she had just knocked the ghost kin unconscious, to face the king of the gods, placing her hands on her hips and scowling at him in a way that would have made her mistress proud, had she been in any other frame of mind.

"What he means is, that is exactly why you would not be able to survive high school! We get that, and more every day… its even worse than fighting monsters all the time."

"Now surely Thalia, that is more than a small amount of exaggeration!"

"No disrespect Lady Demeter, but she's telling the truth. Plus as a half blood, all the teachers are either monsters, or trying to get you cause they think you're a trouble maker! This is why we are saying that you wouldn't be able to handle our lives!"

The demigods were all nodding as Percy finished speaking and the gods were astounded. He very thought that life as a mortal would be too difficult for them was simply preposterous, yet their children would not be convinced to the contrary, this time, it was Piper who ended the deadlock of stares.

"Okay then, if you're so sure that you can manage it, why don't we have a little wager? You have to survive a whole yea in high school with only the powers of your demigod children. If you can't then you have to admit that you were wrong and that we do have horrid lives!"

"And if we manage it?"

Hermes sat forwards in his chair, interested now that the stakes had been raised a little. The demigods looked at each other uneasily, not really knowing what to say, but then Jason stepped forwards, grinning slightly at the god of thieves.

"If you manage it? Then we will do what ever you want for a full week… so long as it is appropriate that is."

He felt the need to add the last bit when Aphrodite began eying the boys in the group hungrily and then she slouched back into her throne pouting like a two year old while the other gods exchanged glances and had a silent conversation. Most of them were for this bet. After all, they all had a specific demigod that they _really _wanted to have complete control over and hey, this was a chance for them to spend some time with their kids. Within moments, the decision was made and Poseidon delivered the verdict, grinning like a little child on Christmas morning.

"You guys have yourself a deal, now leave, while we prepare to attend Goode High school with the rest of you."

After a wave of his hands, all of the demigods soon found themselves in the foyer of the empire estate building, their sudden appearance startling a group of toddlers by the fountain, but none f the teens minded, in fact, they didn't even notice they were glaring at Jason so intensely.

"_We'll do what ever you want for a full week?" _Clarisse mimicked "What the hell were you thinking Grace, this is sure to go badly for all of us!"

"Yeah, and now we all have to go to school!" Hazel moaned, "I haven't been near one since the 1940's!"

"Can you imagine Connor and Travis in the mortal world? All Hades is gonna break loose!" Katie scowled at the floor at the thought of the carnage the two sons of Hermes would cause. However, to everyone's surprise, in response to the outburst of the others, Percy began laughing… hard.

"And what do you find so funny mister Jackson?" Reyna glared at him as he doubled over, clutching his sides. It appeared to be all that he could do to stop laughing as he straightened to face her, his sea green eyes still sparkling with humour.

"I just realised something."

He stopped there as he was overtaken by another round of laughter, and his pause made everyone glare at him. In the end, it was Annabeth who answered and the others noticed that she too was smiling widely as though fighting back her own mirth.

"Poseidon said that they were going to Goode right?"

"Yeah, and that is funny because…"

After Piper's sarcastic comment, Thalia and Nico seemed to catch up to where their cousin already was, and the four who actually attended said school smirked at each other before Nico decided that it was time to put the others out of their misery.

"Each new student that goes to Goode, all years included not just freshers, has to take part in the school musical!"

At this, all the others joined in with the chuckles, and the whole group drew some pretty strange look from all other visitors to the building but then Clarisse thought of something and she snorted.

"Okay then, what musicals did you guys need to do, and what parts did you play?"

At this, the demigods already attending Goode stopped dead, their faces going bright red as they all stared at the floor. Noticing their discomfort, the Stolls took out a video camera each and began filming before pushing the question.

"Well…?"

They stated in unison, and the others sighed, once these two got their teeth into something black mail worthy, they would never let go, better to just tell them now instead of facing the torture later and still having to confess. Percy looked up and mumbled something incomprehensible before returning his glare to the floor.

"What was that Perce? You need to speak more clearly!"

The sea prince sighed before looking up with a brilliant red face.

"In my year, it was 'Cats' and I played Macavity."

"Well, you didn't get it so bad seaweed brain, in our year we had 'Fiddler on the roof' with me playing Hodel who fell in love with Nico's character Perchik, I even had to kiss him!"

Annabeth shuddered at that before turning into her boyfriends chest. Nico on the other hand, seemed to be attempting to decide whether he should be embarrassed or insulted by her reaction and revelation. Once again, the group resumed laughing until Jason noticed that Thalia had still not told anyone her role.

"What about you sis? You joined the school last year right? What role did you have to play?"

The huntress turned to throw her signature death glare at her little brother before turning to stalk away, muttering about idiotic siblings and how she was going to blow up the damned school if they _ever _tried to make her do _anything _like that again. In her absence, everyone turned, on instinct, to a now smiling Percy who smirked as he answered.

"Last year they did 'Joseph's Technicolor Dream Coat' and she had to play the woman that tried to seduce him. In the practices, she nearly broke the guy playing Joseph's arm as he kept trying to hit on her…"

They were all still giggling when the huntress in question returned with an evil look on her face.

"You guys, I don't see why you are finding this so funny, after all, you are all going to be new students at Goode this year and so you get to go along with this delightful tradition."

At this, all the others paled and the quartet continued with their laughter. Finally, it was Will Solace who spoke up, trying, and failing, the interest he held for the performance, but, then again, he was a son of Apollo, and this reaction was only to be expected.

"What musical will it be this year? What will we have to take part in?"

Seeing as though the others seemed incapable of coherent thought at that moment in time, Annabeth was the one who answered.

"Oh, don't worry, you guys get to take part in one of the best loved musicals, in the world, s if you get it wrong, the audience will kill you!"

"And what would that be then Ms Princess?"

Clarisse spat out, her bravado only slightly marred by her pace face and nervous twitch in her hands. At these words, Annabeth smirked across at her, the setting sun washing through the big bay windows giving her an eerie and evil air.

"You? Why, this year, it is Les Miserable, I hear it is one of Chiron's favourites as well…"

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it and any suggestions for students at goode are welcomed. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, just no flames please. Anyway, there was the first chapter of my new book. Ella is out, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, got a better response than I was expecting for this story, so I guess I will update it now. Just a note to the enigmatic person though, I am doing this in a free period so you don't have to scold me! -hides under desk anyway- So, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

3 Days before the start of tem, Camp Olympus (merge of Jupiter and Halfblood):

"Travis, let go of that snake or I'll scream..."

"Solace, if you don't take that stupid curse of my cabin I will..."

"Thalia, let Percy go, now... look, he's turning blue!"

"Reyna, the auguries say that it would be better if you stayed here with me!"

"Jason, please come down from the attic... seriously, who gave him alcohol? NO JASON, YOU ARE NOT THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

"Leo, what the hell are you holding... wait, is that a...? SPIDER! GET IT OFF ME!"

2 Days before the start of term, Mount Olympus:

"Hera, have you seen my shirt, I'm sure I left it around here somewhere..."

"Apollo, why the Hades is my room gold?"

"HERMES, you WILL return my laptop right now!"

"Demeter, could you please tell your daughter that my son isn't supposed to be a dandelion?"

"POSEIDON, when I catch you, you really will be sleeping with the fishes!"

1 Day before the start of Term, Goode High school:

"Alright Dave, I will make sure to photocopy them by the morning, now where is my new class list?"

"Over by the window!"

"Ah, thank you... hmm these are some very unusual nam... WHAT?"

"Paul… are you okay?"

"Um, yes, give me a minute, I just remembered that I need to have a word with my step-son about something…"

1st day of School Ciara's PoV:

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I finally reached my one true haven in this entire demented hell hole which called itself Goode High, the music department. This was the only place where none of the meat headed jocks or rampaging, demon cheerleaders would dare hurt me, but, after all, I do run this place! Well, not really, I'm still a student, but being the teacher's favorite does have its perks you know.

Stretching a little after dumping my already ten tone school bag on the stage, I strolled over to were the cast list had been left on the piano, picking it up to have a little nosy through, but then, this musical was a big part of my final grade, I did have the right to know who I was going to have to force onto the scene this year. Along with each name, there was also a picture of the student so that I could decided who I wanted for each part and ask them to audition. As I picked the sheath of papers up, I couldn't help but notice the fact that it was quite a bit thicker than normal… hmm, must be a lot of transfers this year.

I spent so long rifling through these sheets that I didn't even hear the bell ring for first period, not that it mattered as I had a free lesson, but still, it wasn't half a shock when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around my waste before pulling me, squealing, into the air.

"Morning C!"

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't answer him for a second, but, eventually, I got my breathing back under control and turned to face Jarred Marks, my partner in crime for this year's production and my, sort of crush for the last 4 years, not like he knew that but still…

"Hey J, you're in early today aint ya?"

"Didn't want to miss our big project together did I? Anyway, is that the short list for the main cast I see in your hand there or do my eyes deceive me?"

I laughed and smacked him for the lame mash up of quotes as we headed over towards the stage where I spread out the sheets I had been working on for the last hour and a half so that he could see them properly.

"They sure are, why don't you take a look, see if we agree on these kids?"

Trying not to focus on the fact that he was leaning so close over my shoulder, I turned back to the list for the main cast, attempting to keep my breathing even, though I get the feeling that I wasn't doing a very good job of it. Together we read.

* * *

_Cast List: _

Understudy:

_**Javert**__: Skylar, Zeus _

Grace, Jason

_**Jean ValJean**__: Richards, Hades _

Stoll Connor

_**Fantine: **__Bella, Aphrodite_

McLean, Piper

_**Cosette: **__Weaver, Athena _

Gardener ,Katie

_**Marius : **__Adrian, Poseidon _

Stoll, Travis

_**Eponine : **__Hunt, Artemis_

Lavesque Hazel

_**Myreil: **__Sol, Apollo _

Sollace, William

_**Thénardier: **__Claret, Dionysus _

Rodriguez Chris

_**Thénardier Wife: **__Heart, Hera _

Flavius, Reyna

_**Gavroche: **__Conn, Hermes_

Valdez, Leo

_**Enjolars: **__Beat, Ares_

Zang, Frank

_**Young Cosette: **__Hearth Hestia _

La Rue, Clarisse

* * *

Well, with such interesting names, you can bet that these guys were going to be interesting people, and hopefully, good actors.

Meanwhile, in class:

"And so, all of you new students need to go to the auditorium where you will be given your parts for this year's musical, now, off you pop."

There was a moment of silence where all of the gods stared blankly at their new home room teacher, attempting to digest this new piece of information. For a few heart beats, there was silence in the class room, until.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, a bit of a sucky chapter, but it had to be done in order to set up who got which part. Anyone who knows the play is now going to be able to see exactly where I am going with this now right? **** Just hoping I haven't been too mean on Poseidon, but, don't worry, I'm sure Athena won't kill him… much. Anyway, don't be afraid to tell me what to think! Chao.**


End file.
